Dirty Diana
by paiji15
Summary: LEAVE ME ALONE! Sasuke yelled. What happens when an old, unwanted flame wants to be renewed. SAKURA BASHING. Mentioned SASUNARU


**Hey this is a quick one-shot that just came to me when I was listening to this song in the car today.**

**The song is "Dirty Diana" by Michael Jackson RIP.**

**I hope everyone likes it.**

**_OH AND GO TO MY PROFILE FOR MY NEW STORIES POLL! THANKS_**

**Please review.**

*

_Oh no…_

_Oh no…_

_Oh no…_

Sasuke was tired, just having finished a long day at the office. He was in the parking garage, fishing for his keys to unlock his car. Then the click clacking of heels could be heard, causing him to look up and seeing _her_.

_You'll never make me stay__  
S__o take your weight off of me__  
__I know your every move__  
__So won't you just let me be__  
__I've been here times before__  
B__ut I was too blind to see__  
__That you seduce every man__  
__This time you won't seduce me_

Sakura

It'd been a while since Sasuke last saw her. She worked in a different part of the office, but he also made a point to avoid her like the plague.

The two of them used to date when they were in college, but when Sasuke found out she had cheated on him more then a few times he broke up with her. She refused to accept it, however, and stocked him.

They went to the same law school, had the same internship, and worked to the same law firm. She was always trying to get back together with him, but Sasuke was no fool. He knew of all her recent exploits and wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Besides he was with someone new.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said trying to sound seductive and sexy, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Personally, Sasuke thought she tried to hard. She just sounded pathetic.

"What?" He said coolly. He didn't want to be bothered and just leave.

"Why don't you come spend some time with me?" She said while running her finger up and down his chest. "We could…catch up."

"Not interested." He said, trying to push her off.

_She's saying that's ok__  
H__ey baby do what you please__  
__I have the stuff that you want__  
__I am the thing that you need__  
S__he looked me deep in the eyes__  
__She's touchin' me so to start__  
__She says there's no turnin' back__  
__She trapped me in her heart__  
_

"Aw come on Sasuke-kun. I bet I can give you a better fuck then anyone ever has." She said reaching for his belt buckle. "Once you have me again you'll be hooked for life."

He slapped her hand off of him and walked quickly towards his car.

_Dirty Diana, nah_

The click clacking of heels followed behind him.

_Dirty Diana, nah_

"Leave me alone!"

_Dirty Diana, no_

She giggled.

_Dirty Diana_

He broke out into a run.

_Leave me be!_

She ran after him. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, come back!"

_She's saying that's ok__  
H__ey baby do what you want__  
__I'll be your night lovin' thing__  
__I'll be the freak you can taunt__  
__and I don't care what you say__  
__I want to go too far__  
__I'll be your everything__  
I__f you make me a star_

Sasuke didn't realize how close Sakura was to him. When he got to the car and was about to open the door, having used the automated lock, Sakura yanked him around and pushed him up against the door.

"Please, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry for everything I did. From now on, I'm only yours, to do with as you wish. I've always wanted to be Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke," she said breathily, "wife of a famous attorney."

_Dirty Diana, nah__  
D__irty Diana, nah__  
__Dirty Diana, no__  
__Dirty Diana. . .__  
_

She leaned in to kiss him.

_Dirty Diana, nah__  
D__irty Diana, nah__  
__Dirty Diana, no__  
__Dirty Diana. . .__  
_

Sasuke backed up more against the car.

_Diana!_

_Diana!_

_Dirty Diana!_

_It'd Dia…aa…aa…come on!_

Sakura leaned in again and successfully planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. He pushed her off, but she just smiled coyly at him.

_She said I have to go__home__  
__'Cause I'm real tired you see__  
N__ow I hate sleepin' alone__  
__Why don't you come with me_

"Sasuke-kun, come home with me. We can start our lives together, just the two of us."

_I said my baby's at home__  
S__he's probably worried tonight__  
__I didn't call on the__phone_

_To say that I'm alright_

"Sakura, stop it." Sasuke said heatedly. "I have no interest in you anymore. What we had in college with never happen again. And besides, I'm seeing someone else. And he's probably wondering where I am, I was supposed to meet him for dinner ten minutes ago, but instead I'm here with you, whom I couldn't care less about."

_Diana walked up to me,__  
S__he said I'm all yours tonight__  
__And then I ran to the phone__  
__Sayin' baby I'm alright__  
__I said but unlock the door,__  
__Because I forgot the key,__  
__She said he's not coming back__  
__Because he's sleeping with me_

Sakura narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Oh so you have a little slut on the side then, huh?"

Sasuke ignored her and took out his cell and dialed a number. He practically jumped for joy when it picked up. "Naruto? Yea baby, I'm okay. I'll be there soon, alright?"

Right when Naruto was getting ready to answer, Sakura snatched the phone and yelled into it, "SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!" and hung up.

Sasuke snatched the phone back, jumped into his car and drove off.

_Dirty Diana, nah__  
D__irty Diana, nah_

For a minute Sasuke thought everything was okay, until he looked into his rearview mirror and saw that Sakura was following him.

_Dirty Diana, nah__  
D__irty Diana, no_

Sasuke felt something hit the back of his bumper, so he sped up.

_Dirty Diana, nah__  
D__irty Diana, nah_

Once again something hit the back of the car, only harder, making Sasuke speed up again. He was driving at a dangerous speed.

_Dirty Diana, nah__  
D__irty Diana. . ._

Sasuke was moving too fast.

_Come on!_

He lost control of the car.

_Come on!_

His car sped off the road.

_Come on!_

He hit something. The car lurched making him hit his head on the steering wheel.

_Come on!_

Darkness…


End file.
